The Witch King's Daughter
by Marina Oakenshield
Summary: What if the Witch King had a daughter before he fell under the power of the Ring? Alethia is cursed to be immortal till her father's downfall. She has been unwanted all her life until she moves to Rohan where she is welcomed and is in love with the Prince of Rohan, but war is coming and it could tear them apart.
1. Prologue: The Begining of Being Alone

The Witch King's Daughter

Review: What if the Witch King had a daughter before he fell under the power of the Ring? Alethia is cursed to be immortal till her father's downfall. She has been unwanted all her life until she moves to Rohan where she is welcomed and is in love with the Prince of Rohan, but war is coming and it could tear them apart.

AN: This story takes place during the Two Towers and its the extended version both Two Towers and Return of the King, which I prefer. This idea came to me at work. Hope you enjoy.

Prologue:  
The Beginning of Being Alone

I stood outside the mountain where the Nine will be put with spells to stop them from being released. I had the hood of my cloak up as I leaned against the Mountain. I closed my eyes and tried to relax my tense body. I could hear my father's voice, but blocked it out as the elves came down. I pushed away from the mountain and head towards the direction I plan to travel.

"Alethia." Elrond's voice came. I turn. My silver eyes held no emotion as I looked at the Elf Lord as he approached me. Caution in his eyes, but of all the Elves, he's the one that earned my trust.

"Yes, Lord Elrond?" I ask.

"If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay in Rivendell." Elrond said.

"No thank you. I will be looked down upon on and cast out as an outsider, like I usually am." I said.

"You won't." Elrond said. I pulled up the sleeve of my tunic where a black tatoo is on my arm where my father forced me by holding me down to put it on.

"I have the symbol of my father on me. Almost all the elves know about me and I don't think I'll have a home now. Mother has been dead for years and her family doesn't want me around. I'll be fine. I'll come and visit when I can. I don't have a future." I said.

"You will and a happy one, but not for a while, my dear girl. Our home will be open for you. Come when you are near. Be safe." Elrond said. I turned and headed away from the mountain. Not looking back.

My name is Alethia, daughter of the Witch King and this is my story.

AN: There's the Prologue. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Finding Theodred, Banishment, Seperation

Chapter 1  
Finding Theodred, Banishment, and Seperation

Before I begin. Let me introduce myself more. My name is Alethia and I'm the only daughter of the Witch King. I was five when my father was taken over by the power of the Ring. It drove my mother mad to the point she killed herself right in front of me when I was ten. At eighteen. I was cursed to be Immortal until a woman or myself killed my father. I could get fatally wounded but I couldn't die. I was there to help put the Nine into the tombs and became a disgrace to my father.

For years I have lived on the road and slept outside. Anyone who saw my tattoo, turned me out or refused to serve me. I found a beautiful white wolf pup, not a warg, but a regular wolf that lost its mother to a warg attack. Its life force is bonded with mine and her name is Emerald. She's protective of me and knows how to fight. I have my father's powers with the power of fire, but I trained myself to use them for good, not evil. I kept to myself and lived no where, until five years ago when I came to Rohan and helped fight and save the King from an orc that was about to kill him by taking the blow, but that's for another time. I became a Rider and place to stay. I became friends with Eowyn and Eomer, but Eomer and I fell in love in the process and he loved me for who I am and not whose daughter I am. The Royal family knew my truth, but welcomed me into the house and I earned everyone's trust, but it took me awhile to trust them, but eventually I did. Now onto my story. (AN: Memories of her past will come and go in the story as it goes.)

I sat in front of my mirror, brushing out my long black hair. i was in a red dress. I braided my hair down my back as the door opened. I saw it was Eomer. A look of worry was plastered on his face. I turned in my seat. We had been having issues with Orcs and Theoden was not the same as he use to be.

"What is it?" I ask, hurrying up to him.

"Theodred is missing. He should have been back by now." Eomer said.

"Then let's go find him." I said. Eomer and I hurried to get men and get our horses. Emerald, my wolf who was now a fully grown wolf, came with and kept near me. I pulled myself onto my horse. We rode and came to the Fords of Isen. Emerald let out a growl and I gasp at what laid before us. Warriors and orcs laid dead in front of us. It was raining and I was soaked.

"Theodred. Find the King's son!" Eomer yelled. We got off our horses.

"Stay with the horses, Emerald." I said. Emeral laid down on the ground and I walked among the dead. I knelt and studied an orc.

"Mordor will pay for this." Bereg said.

"These orcs aren't from Mordor." I said, turning it over where the White Hand of Saruman could be seen.

"Saruman." Eomer growled as he stood next to me.

"My Lord Eomer and Lady Alethia. Over here!" One of the Riders said. Eomer and I ran over to where he kneels and turns the body over.

"Theodred." I whisper.

"He's alive." Eomer said. I looked up at Eomer.

"He's wounded badly. We should get him back to Edoras." I said. Eomer nodded and picked up Theodred. Riders help Eomer get Theodred on his horse. I swung myself onto mine. We rode hard and fast back to the Edoras. Emerald was able to keep at a steady pace with us as I rode beside Eomer as we rode. We arrived back and the Riders get him into a room. Eomer and I sat at his bed side. The door opened and I looked up to see Eowyn standing in the door. Horror look on her fae. She rushes in and sits down on the bed.

"Theodred." Eowyn said. Theodred moves his head slightly and his eyelids flutter. He lets out a small breath. Eowyn looks at Eomer and me and we gave her a grave look. She lifts one of the bandages I put on him near his abdomen and she grimaces.

"We should tell the King." I said. My love and best friend nodded in agreement. We headed to the throne room and stood in front of Theoden. The throne room was dark and Theodan looked old and worn looking.

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord." Eowyn said.

"He's alive, but barely." I said.

"He was ambushed, by ors." Eomer said. Theoden doesn't responds and looks like he didn't care. I frowned and looked at Eomer. He didn't look happy. "If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force." A man appears and I grimace. Eomer put a hand on my back to calm me down. Emerald let out a snarl as she laid near me, but held back, knowing better to attack.

"That is a lie." Grima said. He goes over to Theoden and stands at his side. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally."

"Gima." Theoden whispers. Eomer didn't look pleased as Grima bends down to hear the King, keeping his eyes on us. "Gima. Grima."

"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman." Eomer said. I toss the helmet with the hand mark on the helmet on the step in front of the throne. Grima eyes the helmet. I look at the man with hate in my eyes. I didn't trust him since I came here.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see. Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, you warmongering." Grima said. Eomer looks ready to kill him.

"Warmongering?" Eomer said. He grabbed Grima by the throat. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?" Grima looks as Eowyn goes to leave the room, catching her eye. Eomer follow his stare. "Alethia. Go with my sister."

"Yes, my lord." I said. I hurried out after her with Emerald close to my heals.

"Eowyn." I said, catching up to her. She turns.

"Everything is not right." Eowyn said.

"Eomer knows it too and so do I." I said.

"I'm worried." Eowyn said.

"We all are." I said.

"My lady." A Rider came over.

"Yes?" Eowyn and I asked at the same time.

"Eomer is banished." The Rider said.

"What? Only the king can banish him." I said, eyes widening.

"He signed the paper this morning." The rider said. Eowyn and I ran. We came down the steps to see men with Eomer ready to leave.

"EOMER!" I cry out, running faster than Eowyn. Eomer turned and caught me in his arms. I burried my face in his chest as I hugged him close. He held me to him and Eowyn joins the hug.

"I'm glad one of the Riders found you when they did." Eomer said, kissing Eowyn's head.

"Please don't." I said.

"I need to or I'll be killed." Eomer said.

"Uncle is not in his right mind." Eowyn said.

"I need you both to stay with him and make sure nothing happens." Eomer said. Eowyn nodded and left to leave Eomer and me alone. Eomer took my face in his hands.

"Take me with you." I said.

"I need you to watch over my sister. I don't trust Grimma with her. Please. Uncle will need you also if a battle comes." Eomer said. I looked into his eyes and saw them begging.

"I will, but please come back to me. I love you." I said.

"I will. There is hope. Just stay safe and alive." Eomer said.

"You know I can't be killed yet." I said. Eomer smiles and we kiss. Eomer bends down to Emerald and rubs her head.

"Take care of both girls for me, Emerald." Eomer said. Emerald licks his hand and Eomer stands to give me one last kiss, before getting on his horse.

"Move out." Eomer said, glancing at me one last time as Eowyn and I stood and watch as they leave. I had tears in my eyes. I don't know what was to come, but I wasn't going to see Eomer for who knows how long, but I was going to keep my promise to watch Eowyn and help Theoden.

AN: No killing me with seperating them. There will be memories of the two to come though. Thanks for the reviews and those who favorite and following this story. I got another Lord of the Rings story and Hobbit stories. Check them out if you like this one.


	3. Don't Touch Me

Chapter 2  
Don't Touch Me

I reached for Eomer's side of the bed and found it empty the next morning. The memory of yesterday came back and I sighed, rubbing my face. Emerald was laying near my feet where she usually slept. I closed my eyes and felt Emerald licking my face.

"I miss him too." I said, rubbing my wolf behind the ears where she loved to be rubbed. I got out of bed and slipped into a blue dress. I braided my hair and stepped out with Emerald close to my side. I stopped in the kitchens to get food. I ate quickly and stepped outside. I decided to stay away from Grimma as much as I could. I headed to the stables to where my horse was. Lily came over when I approached and I stroked her nose gently. "Alone again with a good friend and a king that doesn't respond while Eomer is banished." I let out a sad sigh.

"Alone like you have been in the past." A voice said. I spun around and Emerald growled to see Grimma standing there.

"What do you want Grimma? Its enough I lost Eomer because of you that I have to look at your ugly face." I said, moving away, but Grimma grabbed my arm, hard. I turn.

"You should watch your mouth, Alethia, daughter of the Witch King. Now Eomer is gone. No one will protect you and your father wants you home so he could train you in the dark arts. You belong with him and my Master will get you and make sure you are sent back to your father." Grimma said. I grab his arm and let my fire slip through and he screams in pain. Riders turn, but don't come to help Grimma.

"Don't touch me. I don't like when people touch me. Only Eomer, Eowyn, and Theoden can touch me. I never trusted you when I first met you and I still don't. Eomer knew and he didn't trust you for a while either. Your lucky he isn't here to hear you threatening me and my father. I have been disowned since I helped the elves put him in his tomb. I won't help him or his master." I said, pulling my hand free and I ran out of the stable. I fell to my knees outside the gate, tears rolling down my checks. "Why me Valar? Why do you have to test me!" I yell at the sky. A Past Memory came into my head.

MEMORY

"Daughter. Come." The Witch King said. I was only seventeen, but was terrified of my father. He has changed a lot since he was given the Ring. I come into a room where a man was there. I tried to run out but was stopped by guards. "Bring her to the table and hold her down." The guards grabbed me and brought me over to the table.

"Father don't." I said, but my cries were left on death ears as he forced me to have a tatoo that was his symbol on my arm.

"Now everyone will know that your my daughter." The Witch King said. He left me on the table and I curled up in a ball on the table and cried from pain and heartbreak.

End of Memory.

I jumped when a hand came on my shoulder. Eowyn stood there with worry etched on her face.

"You aren't being tested. You were brought here for a reason. To be loved and have friends. Eomer, uncle, and I don't care whose daughter you are. You earned our trust and we earned yours. Come. Let's go check on Theodred." Eowyn said. I smile.

"Thanks Eowyn." I said, hugging my friend. We head back to the palace.

AN: There's one memory. Sorry its short. Next chapter will be when the Fellowship comes to the palace. Hope you liked. :)


	4. The Fellowship and the Funeral

Chapter 3  
The Fellowship and Funeral

A few days later. Theodred was dead. I was the one that found him dead when I went to check on the bandages. Eowyn was in tears. We went to Theoden. I wished Eomer was here. Emerald stayed in my room as Eowyn knelt next to the King. I had my arms crossed as I watched.

"My lord, your son, he's dead. My lord? Uncle? Will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?" Eowyn asked. Theoden just looks in the distance and doesn't answer him. I turn on my heel and ran outside as Eowyn went to Theodred's bedroom. I wrapped my arms around me as the wind blew through my hair as I looked off. I saw three riders approaching in the distance. The doors suddenly burst open and Eowyn joins me.

"Looks like we got guests coming." I said as the riders come through the gates. One of the men looked towards Eowyn and me. Eowyn runs back into the palace. I enter and see Grima by the King. Hama and a few of the guards headed outside. I leaned against the wall as an elf, a man, dwarf, and I recognized Gandalf for we have run into each other over the years. Gandalf saw me and gave me a smile which I returned. He had helped me out in sticky situations and helped me with my powers.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." Grima whispers. I saw Hama and the guards watching Gandalf and the others. I rolled my eyes. "He's a herald of woe."

"Grima for once. Shut up." I said. Grima shot me an evil look.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf said.

"He's not welcome." Grima said.

"You jerk." I said, but held my spot.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden asked.

"A just question my liege." Grima said. Grima stands up and walks towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lots spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest." Grima comes to a stop in front of the arrivals.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm." Gandalf said, pulling his staff out and I grin.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff." Grima said, backing away. Soldiers came running forward and the man, elf, and dwarf came running and fight them as Gandalf headed to Theoden. Hama hold back Gamling from joining. Emerald comes to my side and sits down to watch.

"Stop them, Alethia." Grima said.

"Sorry, but I think I want to see what Gandalf does." I said, glaring at him.

"Theoden son of Thengel. To long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said. Grima had fallen to the ground and the dwarf goes up to Grima and puts his foot on his chest to stop him from getting up.

"I would stay still if I were you." The dwarf said.

"Harken to me." Gandalf said. Theoden grimaces and let's out a growl. Gandalf raises his hand. "I release you from this spell." Gandalf said Theoden starts laughing.

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." Theoden said. Gandalf takes the gray cloak and reveals the white cloak. My eyes widen. f

"You got to be kidding me." I said as Theoden screams.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said. Theoden slams back against the throne as Gandalf gets closer to him. Eowyn comes running in and I grab her from running to Theoden.

"He's helping your uncle." I said. Eowyn watches with me.

"If I go. Theoden dies." Theoden said. Gandalf throws him against the throne again with his staff.

"You could not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf said.

"Rohan is mine." Theoden said. Gandalf throws him against the throne again.

"Be gone." Gandalf said. Theoden yells and lunges at Gandalf. Gandalf hits Theoden with the staff sending him into the throne. Theoden moans and slides down in his chair. Eowyn and I run over and catch Theoden. We put him back in the throne. His face starts to change back into his younger self and to the person I remember. Eowyn and I smile.

"I know your face. Eowyn. Alethia. You too." Theoden said.

"Glad your back." I said with a smile. Theoden returns it and looks at Gandalf and Eowyn and I look at him also.

"Gandalf?" Theoden asked.

"Breathe the free air again my friend." Gandalf said. Theoden stands up and Eowyn and I did the same thing.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Theoden said, looking at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said. Hama comes up to Theoden and hands him his sword. Theoden pulls it out of his sheath. His eyes land on Grima. Next thing we know. Grima is getting thrown down the stairs. Eowyn and I stood next to the man who was known as Aragorn, future king of Gondor, the elf, Legolas, and the dwarf Gimli. Theoden goes down the stairs as people came running.

"I've only ever served you my lord." Grima said.

"To bad Eomer isn't here to see this." I whisper to Eowyn. She nods in agreement.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast." Theoden said.

"Send me not from your sight." Grima said. Theoden raises his sword, but Aragorn stops him.

"No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn said. Aragorn offers a hand to Grima to help him up, but Grima spits into Aragorn's palm and gets up.

"Get out of my way!" Grima said, rushing through the crowd.

"Coward." I said.

"Hail Theoden King!" A man yells out. The Rohirim bow to Theoden. Aragorn bows to Theoden. Theoden turns and looks at all of us that stood on the balcony.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Theoden asked. Eowyn and I looked at each other. We broke the news to him and he looked heartbroken.

The next day. I stood with Eowyn near the tomb with Emerald sitting on the ground next to me. Eowyn and I were dressed in black. I pulled my shawl closer as people stood around and Theodred's body was brought down to the graves of the past kings, carried on the shoulders of Rohirim riders. I had tears in my eyes. He was a nice guy. Him and Eomer liked me from the start, but Eomer was the only one that loved me more than a friend. Theodred's body is passed through hands into the tomb. (AN: I'm gonna do the English part of the chant Eowyn does.)

"An evil death has set forth the noble warrior. A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels in Meduseld that he is no more, to his lord dearest and kinsmen most belover. An evil death.." Eowyn ends it and the tomb doors close. Everyone, but Gandalf and Theoden head back to the palace. Sad day and I knew something was going to happen. I could feel it in the wind.

AN: There you go. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Preparing to Leave

Chapter 4  
Preparing to Leave

I sat at one of the tables as the Fellowship talked with Eowyn. I kept to myself as I rubbed Emerald's head.

"Your quiet." Gimli said.

"Just don't talk much around new people." I said.

"Your the witch king's daughter then." Legolas said.

"Yes. I take it your people know of me." I said.

"You helped bring down the ringwraiths. Your known all around." Aragorn said. I chuckle.

"Yet they somehow got free and my father is trying to get me captured to turn me." I said.

"Sauron would want you for your magic, but you invaded capture this long?" Aragorn said.

"I had to many close calls. The day I saved Theoden was one of them. I almost died saving him. Apparently my immortality can't save me from everything." I said. (AN: There will be a memory eventually of that. Debating when.) Before anyone could respond and the doors opened. I looked and saw two kids being lead in. Eowyn and I hurry up to them. Theoden and Gandalf came in and both sat at the throne. I wrapped both up in blankets as food was brought to them. Eowyn and I get their story out. Eowyn stood to face Theoden.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree." Eowyn said.

"Where is mamma?" Freyda asked.

"Shh." I said, calming her down. I was always good with kids and wanted a few of my own in the future.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him wayay from women and children. You must fight." Gandalf said. I stood next to the kids.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Aragorn said.

"He's right. Eomer would come back. If you call for him. He didn't want to leave, but he did to get help or something." I said. Theoden rose from his throne and moved forward.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us." Theoden said. I growl and off away, but still to hear them. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said. We all looked at Aragorn. I liked the guy already with his boldness.

"When I last looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Theoden said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then what is the Kiing's orders." Gandalf said. Theoden stopped to think.

"We're locating to Helm's Deep." Theoden said. I disappeared to my room to get ready. I grabbed my bag and got my fighting clothes and extra clothes into my bag. I slid trousers on with a deep green long-sleeved tunic with a belt around the middle on and it hung off my shoulders. I checked to make sure everything was fine and then head to get my horse ready. I got the saddle on my black Horse, Belle. I lead her out with her reigns as everyone was getting ready to leave. I swung myself up onto her as Emerald came running over. I head to the front near Theoden, Eowyn, Legolas with Gimli on his horse, and Aragorn.

"Move out." Theoden said. We headed out the gates.

Sauraman's POV. "The road will be treacherous. They will have women and children as well. Alethia will go with." Grima said. I headed to where my warg riders were.

"Send your warg riders out. Bring me the Witch King's Daughter alive." I said. My captain grinned evilly as wargs fought in the pit below us.

AN: There you go with the new chapter. I will update soon. I do plan a past memory in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.


	6. Talking and Memory

Chapter 5  
Talking and Memory

Gimli and I walk together with our horses walking behind us. Emerald was walking with the children, who adored her. Gimli was sitting on Eowyn's horse as he takled with us.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men. Eowyn and I look at Aragorn.

"It's the beards." Aragorn said, making an invisible beard with his right hand. Eowyn and I shh him to keep quiet and turn back around. "This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. Eowyn and I smile as we look up at Gimli who makes his arms go out. "And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground." Eowyn and I start laughing and Gimli chuckles. "Which is, of course, ridiculous. WOAH!" The horse neigh and takes off. Eowyn let's go of the reigns and Eowyn and I laugh as Gimli falls off the horse. Eowyn runs to him laughing. I pulled myself on my horse, getting tired of walking, laughing still. "It's alright. Nobody panic." Eowyn helps Gimli stand up. "That was deliberate. It was deliberate." I shake my head, chuckling.

Aragorn's POV. I was laughing and smiling along with Theoden.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they bought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father. Alethia. She hasn't smiled this much around others. Only Eomer can make her smile. Don't tell her I told you this, but she had a rougher life. She was raped by one of the nine and I think by all of them but her father. She was tortured and beaten by her father and his goons and she still has the scars from it. She lived on her own and was turned out by those who found out her secret. When I took her in, she kept to herself, but Eowyn and Eomer soon accepted her and she became a rider and a friend to my nephew and niece and eventually Eomer and her started courting and he makes her happy and she makes him happy. She's comfortable around you and your friends. It took her awhile with us." Theoden said. I looked at Alethia. For a girl who had a horrible past, she did well hiding it from other.

Alethia's POV that night. I laid near Eowyn, who was asleep, looking up at the stars. Emerald was asleep with her head on my chest. I was thinking of Eomer and missing him. I closed my eyes as a memory came. (AN: Kind of a replacement of Aragorn's memory. It's a good one.)

Past Memory

I stood in the stables brushing the mane of Belle. Emerald laid at the door of the stall. It had been four years since Theoden invited me to stay and live in Rohan and I was friends with Eomer and Eowyn and starting to have feeling for Eomer, but was afraid to admit them for fear of being turned down.

"You come in here a lot." A voice said. I look up to see Eomer leaning against the door to the stall. I smile.

"I come in here to think." I said.

"And get away from Grima?" Eomer asked, stepping in. Emerald got up and came up to him. Eomer rubbed her head.

"That too." I said, putting the brush in my bag that hung against the wall.

"Up to go for a riding. Just the two of us?" Eomer asked.

"Of course." I said. Eomer grinned and went to get his horse as I saddle mine. I lead her outside where Eomer was waiting. Emerald headed back to the palace. I pulled myself onto my horse and took the reins. We took off in a run. Eomer was ahead of me a bit, but I kept up. We came to our favorite spot where we would just sit and talk. Eomer spread out a blanket and we sat down. We sat in silence for a while and I laid back on my back. Eomer still sat up.

"I've wanted to say something for a while." Eomer said. I sat up where I was leaning against my elbows.

"What is it?" I ask. Eomer took my face in his hands and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but my eyes close and I pull him down, returning the kiss. Eomer pulled back and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Alethia. I always have." Eomer said.

"You would love me even though you know whose daughter I am and my past. I'm not a maiden anymore." I said.

"I don't care. Your beautiful, kind, and a wonderful girl. I wouldn't have anyone else." Eomer said. I had tears in my eyes as I look into Eomer's. No man has ever said that to me. Father always said I would live a lonely life. He was wrong.

"Oh Eomer. I love you too." I said. Eomer pulled me into his arms and we kissed.

Afterwards. We broke the news to Theoden and Eowyn and they were happy. Eowyn, who knew the secret crush I had on her brother was excited and happy for us.

End of Memory.

The next day. I rode Belle as we continued. Eowyn and Aragorn were walking together and they were talking. I watched as Gamling and Hama rode by. I raised an eyebrow. Shortly afterwards. Yelling and fighting was heard. Aragorn ran off after giving Eowyn the reins. I pulled my weapons from where they hung and put them on. Aragorn came running back Theoden rode towards him.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden asked.

"Warg! We're under attack!" Aragorn yelled. Women begin to scream. "Get them out of here." Eowyn hands the reins to Aragorn.

"All riders to the head of the column." Theoden yelled. Gimli was trying to get on Legolas's horse.

"Come on. Get me up here. I'm a rider. Come on." Gimli said. He almost falls off and I stopped him from falling. Theoden was talking with Eowyn.

"Follow me!" Theoden yells. We rode towards the hill as I held my bow in my hand. I had a bad feeling this fight was not going to turn out good.

AN: There you go. I end there. Next chapter will be the Warg Battle. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	7. Warg Battle and Missing

Chapter 6  
Warg Battle and Missing

We came over a hill and see the wargs with orcs on them heading down the hills. I bit my bottom lip, but kept my bow in my hand as Belle ran forward as I saw Legolas jump onto the horse in front of Gimli.

"Charge." Theoden yelled. I kicked the sides of my horse and it ran faster. I shot an arrow and it hit one of the wargs, making it fall to the ground. I pulled out my sword as the wargs jump. Belle moved out of the way of one of the wargs and I slashed at it with my sword. I saw Gimli fall of Legolas's horse. I igored it knowing Gimli could take care of himself. I stab an orc through the chest and slash the warg that is about to jump on me. I shot an arrow at a warg that was heading for Gimli.

"That was mine!" Gimli yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Dwarves." I mumble. Suddenly a warg jumped and I was knocked to the ground. I got up, but was grabbed.

"My master wants you." The orc said. I growl and hit him in the head with my head. My hand got caught in the rope. I reach down into my boot and pulled out one of the daggers. "Your not getting away that easily." The orc pulls me up and I shove the dagger into its chest. It screamed and grabbed me around my neck around the necklace that I wore. It was a gift from Eomer. It was a green jewel with the Rohan Royal symbol. I never took it off. I grabbed the orc and threw him off. I felt the necklace go with him. I swore in Elvish as I discover the warg heading for the cliff and my hand wasn't coming free.

"Get free. Come on!" I said, but it didn't. The warg goes tumbling over the cliff and all I saw was a river coming to me and everything went black.

Theoden's POV. People lay injured or dead. I looked for Alethia. Her horse was gone and missing.

"ALETHIA!" I yell. Eomer would not be happy with me if I let her die.

"Alethia?"Gimli asked. Aragorn and Legolas looked around. We head to the cliff. Hama was with us. An orc started laughing and Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and I go up to him.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli said.

"She's dead. She took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc said. I hurried towards the cliff and looked over. There was no sight of her. I didn't want to break the news to Eomer, but I knew I would have to.

"This was in the orcs hand." Legolas said. I took it. It was the necklace that Eomer gave to Alethia after they started courting.

"Its hers. Eomer gave her it to her." I said, holding it.

"Its gonna hurt him when he finds out." Hama said. I nod.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead. Come." I said.

Alethia's POV. I floated in the river face up. I felt my body land on the shore. The curse voice came in my head.

"The witch king will rise from his tomb again in centuries. You are cursed to live forever and not die till either you or another woman kills him." The voice said. I open my eyes. I was alive, but my ribs felt like they were on fire, but I knew they would heal eventually. I close my eyes and roll on my side. I felt a nudge on my head.

"Belle." I said in a whisper. I felt her lay beside me. I used her mane to pull myself up onto her. I was tired and exhausted as She stood up as I took the reins and got her running. I came over a hill after an hour or so riding. I pull Belle to a stop at what I saw. Thousands of orcs were marching and I knew where they were heading. Helm's Deep. The war was about to begin. I turned Belle and ran her towards Helm's Deep. I had to warn Theoden.

AN: No yelling at me that I switched the rolls of Aragorn falling off the cliff to Alethia. Its my story. Just a fun fact about Alethia's name that I forgot to mention. It means Wisdom in Greek. :)


	8. Resting and Getting Ready for Battle

Chapter 7  
Resting and Getting Ready for Battle

I knew where Helm's Deep was because Eomer showed me where it was a few months into our courting. We came over a hill looking at it. I smiled and rubbed Belle's neck.

"Thank you." I said in elvish. I had learned elvish when living in Rivendell for a few years. I rode across the bridge that lead to the gates. I heard yelling to open the gates. I came up the stairs and people came running.

"She's alive." A woman said as I stopped in the middle. I slid off my horse.

"Where is she? Where is she? Get out of my way! I'm going to kill her." Gimli's voice came. I turned to see Gimli pushing through the crowd. Gimli had warmed up to me and understood me. Emerald came running and jumped on me.

"Down girl." I said, rubbing her head and Emerald got down.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless lass I ever know." Gimli said. I smile and got hugged by Gimli. I was shocked at first, but hugged him back. "Bless you lassie." I smile.

"Where is the king?" I ask. Gimli nods towards the door. I walked that way and heard my name being yelled. I turned and had Eowyn throwing her arms around me and hugging me.

"I thought you were dead." Eowyn said.

"I can't die. You forget." I said.

"I just didn't want to have to explain to my brother where you went." Eowyn said.

"You won't now. He will be back with us soon. I'm sure. I need to go talk to your Uncle." I said. I pushed the doors to the throne room open and saw Theoden and Gamling talking.

"Alethia." Theoden said, running over and hugging me. I hugged back. I explained what I saw to him.

"How many?" Theoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least." I said. Theoden turned to look at me.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." I said. Theoden walks away. "Let them come. Alethia. Go get some sleep. Your falling asleep on your feet. Be up and ready for battle tonight. You'll be second command alongside Aragorn." Theoden said. I nodded and Eowyn lead me to a room.

"Here." Eowyn said, handing me something. The necklace. I clutched it close.

"I thought I lost it for good." I said.

"Legolas found it in the orc that took you, hand." Eowyn said. She leaves and I stood by the mirror and put it on. I laid on the bed, fiddling with the necklace. I closed my eyes at the memory of how I got it.

Past Memory

I laid in Eomer's and my bed with tears going down my checks. Rumors and bad mouthing of me were still going around the town and through the council. Some didn't approve of my courtship with Eomer, which has made me happier then I have ever been. I closed my eyes and burried my face in my pillow. I heard the door open and then close. I felt strong hands on my back and I turn over to see Eomer kneeling next to me.

"Eomer." I whisper. Eomer gently helped me sit up and pulled me into his arms.

"Uncle talked to them and they promised to stop mouthing off about you. He will talk to the townspeople." Eomer said, kissing my forehead.

"Maybe they are right. I don't belong here." I said. Eomer took my face.

"Your wanted here. They just don't know you well like Eowyn, Theoden, and me want you around. I want you more. Please." Eomer said. I looked into his eyes and saw no lie. I kiss him and he returns it.

"I'll stay." I said.

"Good. Close your eyes." Eomer said. I close my eyes and felt something cold go around my neck and he clasp it behind my neck. I open them and lift the necklace. It was a green jewel with the Royal Symbol. I threw my arms around Eomer.

"Thank you. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Just keep close to me or Eowyn." Eomer said, kissing my check.

"I will." I said.

End of Memory.

I woke up at dawn to a knock on the door.

"Lady Alethia. You need to get ready. King's orders." One of the Riders said.

"I'm up." I said. Emerald stretched on the bed. I dug into my bag. I pulled on a deep green tunic and wrapped a corset like top that was halter top on over it and laced it up. I pulled on my black legging like pants and my favorite leather boots that came up to my knees next. I braided my hair down my back and put on my weapons. I head to the armory where Legolas and Aragorn were talking. I saw young boys and old men joining the fight. I frowned, but understood that we needed people.

"You guys ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." Aragorn said. Gimli came over trying to adjust chainmail shirt.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted." Gimli said. The chainmail drops all the way down to the floor. I raise an eyebrow. "It's a little tight across the chest." Aragorn nods and I go to help Gimli as a horn blows.

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas said. Aragorn and Legolas go running out. I finish helping Gimli and soon follow. I come out to see Aragorn hug a familiar looking elf that was a good friend.

"Haldir." I said, running down the stairs. I hug him.

"Good to see you Alethia." Haldir said in elvish.

"You too my friend." I said back in elvish. Legolas and I stood next to Haldir as he speaks to the king.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." Haldir said. I smile. We had elves to help fight the orcs. This war was not going to end bad, I hoped.

AN: There's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait. My favorite battle is coming up in the next few chapters and it will be spread out in different chapters. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	9. The Battle Begins

Chapter 8  
The Battle Begins

I stood at the wall with the elves on the other side of Gimli as Legolas stands there also. I held my bow in my hand. We could see the orcs marching towards us in the distance. I could smell rain in the air. Emerald was down by the archers on the ground below us.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli said. I smirked lightly and saw Legolas did the same thing. Aragorn cames over to us. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Thunder rolls in the night.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said. Aragorn walks away as more thunder rolls and then it starts to rain.

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!" Aragorn says in elvish. The leader lets out a yell, halting the orc army. The Uruks start growling.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked, hopping up and down to see.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like to find a box?" Legolas asked. Gimli laughs and I roll my eyes. The leader of the Uruk yells and the army starts pounding their spears on the ground, while growling. Gimli jumps to see what was happening as Rohirum people pulled their bows. The elves and I wait for our orders. An arrow goes flying and kills one of the Uruk-hai.

"HOLD!" Aragorn yells in Elvish. I watch as the orc falls to the ground and there were yells from the Uruk. They all start running to Helm's Deep.

"It begins." I said.

"Prepare to fire!" Aragorn yells in Elvish. I pull an arrow and draw it to my bow along with the elves and Legolas. I aimed waiting for orders.

"Their armor is weak at the neck, and beneath the arm." Legolas speaks in elvish.

"Release the arrows." Aragorn yells. I release my arrow and it joins the others. I kept pulling arrows and shooting the Uruk.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

"We are." I said, as I continue to shoot.

"FIRE!" Gamling yells as the others join our firing. Uruk started shooting at us and elves fell.

"Send them to me. Come on!" Gimli yelled. I saw them start putting ladders to the walls.

"Ladders!" I yell in elvish.

"Good!" Gimli said.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn yells. I pull mine out as orcs start coming and I start slashing and killing. I nearly got stabbed as we fought. I bend back fast with my flexability as a sword comes inches from hitting me. I gab my sword through the orcs neck.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli yelled.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas said.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yells. I roll my eyes as we fought.

"Nineteen!" Legolas yells. I spun and kicked a ladder and it fell to the ground. I heard Aragorn yelling about the bridge and saw that Uruk were marching up it and elves shot at them. I heard yelling and saw a Uruk carrying a torch.

"Bring him down, Legolas!" I yell in elvish. Aragorn turns and eyes widen. Legolas started shooting the Uruk, but it kept running. "Kill him! Kill him!" But I saw it was too late. It ran and next thing I knew, there was a huge explosion and I was flying in the air. I hit the ground hard and everything goes black as I lay on my back on the ground.

AN: And I leave it there. Switched the roles again, but remember. Its my story. I can do what I want. Thanks for the reviews.


	10. The Battle on the Ground and the Bridge

Chapter 9  
Battle on the Ground and the Bridge

My eyes open as I heard Orcs moving. I sat up and flinch from the pain in my back. I was going to have a bruise for a while. I turned to see the huge hole in the wall and orcs coming through it.

"ALETHIA!" Gimli yelled, as I stood up. He threw himself on top of the Uruk.

"Gimli!" I yell. Gimli kills a few of the Uruk and suddenly falls into the water. I turn towards the elves that were behind me waiting orders. "RELEASE ARROWS!" I yell in elvish pointing my sword towards the charging Uruk's. I had to get to Gimli as arrows come flying by me and hitting the Uruk. "Charge!" I yell again in elvish. I ran with the elves towards the charging Uruk's and knocked a spear out-of-the-way and started killing. I reached down and pulled Gimli out of the pond. The fight was getting more intense by the moment. Legolas comes down and joins the fight. I cut off one of the Uruk's heads and saw Emerald take down a Uruk that was about to attack me. I was cold and wet but it didn't stop me from fighting.

"Alethia! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Theoden yelled.

"To the Keep! Pull back to the keep! Haldir!" I yell in elvish to my friend. Haldir turns. "To the keep!" Haldir nods and yells in elvish. Legolas and I grab Gimli and pull him away.

"What are you doing? What are you stopping for?" Gimli yells.

"Emerald!" I call. Emerald comes running as we head to the keep. Orcs had broken down the gate almost and the orcs were fighting to get through.

"Hold them!" Theoden says.

"How long do you need?" I ask.

"As long as you can give me." Theoden said.

"Gimli." I said, pulling Gimli towards a door. I open it and stepped onto the dirt. There was a huge jump to the bridge. I peaked out and saw the Uruks didn't notice us.

"Come on. We can take them." Gimli said.

"It's a long way." I said, looking at Gimli.

"Toss me." Gimli said.

"What?" I ask.

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me." Gimli said. I nod and put an arm around him. "Don't tell the Elf." I roll my eyes.

"Not a word." I said. I threw him across the hole and he landed on the bridge and started killing the Uruk's. I run and jump on the bridge and joined the fight. I heard Theoden telling the soldiers to bar the gate as Gimli and I fought the Uruk to give them time to repair it.

"Gimli! Alethia!" Theoden called. I turned to face Theoden. "Get out of there!" I nod, but a Uruk grabs us.

"Alethia!" Legolas yelled. I saw a rope and stab the Uruk that was holding us.

"Gimli." I said, grabbing the rope and wraps an arm around Gimli. I push-off the bridge, holding the rope and Gimli. I had my magic helping me hold Gimli. Legolas starts pulling us up. I saw arrows being shot that helped get ladders up to the wall. Legolas pulls us up onto the wall.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling said. We ran towards the hall. "They have broken through!"

"The castle is breached. Retreat!" Theoden said. Yells were yelling.

"Hurry! Inside. Get them iside!" Aragorn said.

"Hurry!" I yell. We entered and got the doors shut as soon as we knew people were in there that were still alive.

AN: And I leave you there. Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow.


	11. The End, Reunion, and Leaving

Chapter 10  
The End, Reunion, and Leaving

We slammed the door shut.

"Get stuff to bar the door." I call out. Men start grabbing tables and chairs. I run to help. Legolas and Aragorn were helping. Emerald sat watching as we ran around.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden called.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it." Aragorn said, stopping to talk to Aragorn. Legolas and I grab a table and hurry it to the door. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?" I stopped and come to stand with Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gamling.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far the Uruk-Hai are too many." Gamlin said. I hear the Uruk banging on the gate.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance." I said. Gamling nodded and disappeared.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn said. I looked at Aragorn.

"For death and glory." Theoden said.

"For Rohan. For your people." I said, knowing what Aragorn was saying.

"The sun is rising." Gimli said. I looked out the window and saw Gimli was right.

"Yes. Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time." Theoden said.

"Yes!" Gimli said and he disappeared. I ran to help hold the door.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Theoden said.

"Hurry!" I call. Aragorn, Legolas, other riders, and Theoden got on their horses.

"Fell deeds, awake." Theoden said, as the gate opens a little more. The riders and I step aside. "Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn." The horn blows as the gate opens. "Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden and the riders run forward and start killing the Uruk's. The soldiers and I start kill Uruk's that were missed. Emerald helped. I ran up along the wall and watched as the to watch as the horses went down the bridge. I pulled my bow and arrows and began to shoot. I notice that the Uruk's were turning towards the steep hill on the other side.

"What?" I whisper. I hear a growl and turn.

"My master wants you whether we loose or not." The Uruk said. I dived out of an attack. I stab him right through the chest.

"I am no one's pet and I will not serve Sauron." I said. I cut the Uruk's head off. I turn and see more riders showing up. I scan the new comers and saw a familiar face and helmet. "Eomer." I smile as I saw him fight. I went and helped kill the rest of the Uruk's that were still there.

Eomer's POV. The rest of the Uruk's were soon killed by the trees. We were greeted with hugs and stuff. My eyes sought out one person.

"She's still in the fortress. She fought well and lead well. You chose a right woman." Theoden said as we walked through the hole.

"I just want to spend sometime with her. I missed her dearly." I said. I suddenly saw Theoden smile and I raised an eyebrow.

"Eomer." A voice called. I smiled and turned.

Alethia's POV. I ran down the steps towards the Keep. Soldiers moved aside seeing the necklace around my neck. I came to a stop on the last step as my eyes scan. I saw Theoden put a hand on the shoulder of Eomer and gave him a knowing smile when he saw me.

"Eomer." I call, running. Eomer's eyes turn and his eyes lit up. I ran and tackled him into a hug right into the mud and water. I heard laughs and whistles. Eomer took my face in his hands and kissed me. I returned it. I helped him stand and his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his side. Theoden grinned.

"Eomer." Eowyn said, running over. Eomer pulled both of us into a hug. I smile as Emerald jumped on Eomer.

"Hi girl." Eomer said, rubbing Emerald's head.

"I'm glad your home." I said. Eomer kissed my forehead.

"Same here, love. Gandalf came and got me and said that Uncle was in trouble and so were you." Eomer said.

"He came right away without question with help." Gandalf said, giving me a smile. I laid my head on Eomer's shoulder, tired and exhausted from the long night. Later that day. Legolas with Gimli behind him, Aragorn, Theoden, Gamling, Gandalf, Eomer, and I rode up a hill. We were heading to Isenguard to talk to Sauroman. I rode between Aragorn and Eomer. Emerald was heading back with Eowyn. We faced towards Gondor where we could see volcano making smoke. I pushed a strand of hair out of my face. I caught Eomer's eye and he smiled. I returned it.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle of Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf said. We head towards Isenguard.

The Witch King's POV. I stood by the ball as Sauron showed me images of Helm's Deep. Alethia fighting alongside Elves, leading the elves into battle, fighting the Uruk's, and helping my enemy. I let out a screech as an image was shown of her hugging and kissing a guy.

"Your daughter is nothing but a failure and a traitor. She fights alongside our enemy and won't hesitate to kill our allies. Your orders when you face her is to kill her and kill anyone that tries to help her." Sauron said in the black speech.

"Whatever you say master." I said.

AN: Yep. The witch king has the orders to kill his only child. Hoped you like the reunion. Return of the King is next and more Eomer and Alethia's scenes. :)


	12. Talking to Saruman

Chapter 11  
Talking to Sauroman

We rode through Fangorn in a single line. I was in between Aragorn and Eomer. We kept our eyes on the trees, not sure what they were going to do. I was in front of Eomer. Belle acted nervous, but I kept her calm. We came to the walls of Isengard that had two little hobbits sitting on top of it. I pressume they were Merry and Pippin. Merry stands up.

"Welcome, my lord, to Isengard." Merry said.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and... smoking!" Gimli yelled. I giggled and I saw Eomer look at me odd. He hasn't seen me like this yet.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted port is particularly good." Pippin said.

"Salted pork?" Gimli said.

"Hobbits." Gandalf said, shaking his head at the two.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry said. Aragorn helps Pippin onto his horse. "My lady." I look down at Merry.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Can I ride with you?" Merry asked.

"I don't think so. She doesn't..." Eomer began, but I raised my hand.

"Eomer. Its fine. He can ride with me." I said. Legolas puts Merry on my horse behind me.

"You changed." Eomer said.

"I'm more happy than I have been in years." I said. We rode to the doors of Isengard. The horses were stepping in water, but it didn't bother them or us. An ent came in front of the door and I presumed he was Treebeard.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." Treebeard said.

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf said.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf said.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King." A voice said from above. We look up to see Saruman standing on top of his tower, looking down at us. "And made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" I looked at Theoden.

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." Theoden said. I smile and look back at Saruman.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crown of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman said.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf said.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman said. I recognize the Palantir that he held up. My father had one of them. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it." He puts the Palantir away. "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die." Gandalf approaches the steps as Saruman speaks. "But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. You don't think this... This girl will ever kill her father, the witch king. Sauron has ordered the witch king to kill her when he faces her. So her path will lay in death even though she found a family." I look down as I felt my face pale.

"Alethia." Eomer whispered.

"I'm fine." I said. Eomer took my hand. He was close to me.

'Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman said.

"I've heard enough. Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli said.

"No. Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalf said.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman said, sending down a giant fire-ball towards Gandalf. The flame consumes him and I use my other hand to block the light. The light dies down and Gandalf is unharmed.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf said. Saruman's staff breaks into many pieces. Grima suddenly shows up behind Saruman.

"Grima. You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down." Theoden said.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and thier brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman said. I let go of Eomer's hand and pulled my bow off my shoulder.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him." Theoden said.

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman said.

"No." Grima said.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman said, hitting Grima and Grima falls down.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf said.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Saruman said. I cry out when Grima jumps on Saruman and starts stabbing him. I pulled an arrow and shot Grima right in the stomach. I watch with the others as Saruman falls off the tower towards the ground. He lands on top of a spear on one of his wheels. I put my hand to my mouth.

"Oh Valar." I said.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said. The wheel spins, sinking Saruman into the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will comes back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." Treebeard said.

"Pippin." Aragorn calls. I look and see Pippin holding up the palantir in his hand. Gandalf rides up to him.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard siad.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now." Gandalf said. Pippin hands it to him and Gandalf wraps it up in his robe. Aragorn pulls Pippin onto his horse and we off back to Rohan.

AN: There's the start of Return of the King and its the extended version. I like those movies better. I'll update soon. :)


	13. Party and Spending Time Together

Chapter 12  
Party and Spending Time Together

I came into the hall in a blood-red dress that hung off my shoulders. Winter was at my heals. The hall was crowded. I lift up my skirt and came up the stairs to stand next to Eomer, holding a mug of ail. Eomer smiled as I stood at his side. Eowyn walks up to us with a cup and hands it to Theoden. She bows and comes to stand on the other side of Theoden. The crowd stands up when Theoden raises the cup.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden said.

"Hail!" We all say. Eomer and I went to the bar and got to work handing out drinks. I make the men laugh. Legolas and Gimli come over.

"No pauses. No spills." Eomer said handing Legolas a mug.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli said.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked. Yells came as men raised their mugs. I roll my eyes and laugh. Eomer shots me a smile.

"Last one standing wins." Gimli said. More shouting came as Gimli gulps down his mug as Legolas starts to drink. I handed out drinks and talked with the men. I saw Eowyn approach Aragorn. I smiled as I heard a burp from Gimli. Gimli had a lot of mugs and so did Legolas.

"Here, here. It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli said. I come up to Eomer and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I lay my head on his shoulder. I wanted some peace and quiet with him. We haven't had that since before he left after being banished.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas said. Gimli slammed his mug onto the table.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli said. I watched as his eyes cross and he falls back off his chair and onto the floor. I let out a giggle as Eomer shakes his head.

"Game over." Legolas said.

"Eomer. Can we have sometime together." I whisper. Eomer motions for a couple of men to take our spot and leads me away. I heard the Hobbits singing and laid my head on Eomer's shoulder as he lead me through the crowd towards our room.

Gandalf's POV. I stood with Aragorn as we talked. I caught Alethia's eye as she walked by with Eomer and saw her give me a small smile.

"Young love. How to be young again." I said.

"With war coming its good to have someone to love." Aragorn said. I nod in agreement.

Alethia's POV an hour later. I laid with Eomer in our bed. Our clothes were on the floor after a passionate love-making. I ran my fingers across his chest as he played with my hair as I explained what happened while he was gone.

"Your going to be the death of me if we go to war against Sauron if it ever comes." Eomer said.

"But you won't stop me from fighting." I said.

"I know, love. Let's get some sleep. We're both tired." Eomer said. We quickly get dressed in case someone needed us tonight. I crawl back into bed next to Eomer and fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe.

AN: Something's going to happen in the next chapter. I'm not saying what. I'll update soon.


	14. Nightmares and Gandalf Leaves

Chapter 13  
Nightmares and Gandalf Leaves

I found myself in a familiar room from my childhood and knew it was one of my father's dreams when he came to me.

"No. No." I said as the Witch King stepped out in the form I remembered him before he became a ringwraith. I stepped back, clutching my chest.

"Why hide from me, my daughter. You know where your destiny lies." Father said. I felt chains wrap around me and I fell to the ground after stumbling.

"I serve no one. You have no control over me." I said, getting onto my knees. Father came up to me and grabbed me by my checks, hard. I held back the pain as I knew how to from the past.

"Your weak. I know your weaknesses. I will kill the man you love and the man you more consider a father if they try to help you when you fight me. I have orders to kill you, but I won't do it now. I will kill you and leave your body for the man you love to find your body. Now tell me his name." Father said. I spit in his face and got backhanded. I landed on my back.

"I will never tell you his name." I said, glaring at my father with hate.

Eomer's POV. I woke up to Alethia tossing and turning and screaming my name.

"Alethia. Wake up. Wake up." I said, touching her. I see bruises around her jaw like someone grabbed her around the jaw and cuts kept forming on her skin like she was being cut.

"No. Father." Alethia cried out. My eyes widen. I got out of bed and ran out to see everyone bent over Pippin.

"Gandalf!" I call. Gandalf and Theoden turn.

"What is it?" Gandalf said.

"It's Alethia. She's getting attacked by her father in her dreams and she won't wake up." I said. Gandalf and Theoden follow me into our room. Alethia was still tossing and turning.

"Get ready to hold her." Gandalf said, touching her. I got ready as Gandalf mumbled some words and Alethia's silver eyes opened with fear in them. She threw herself into my arms and I held her close to me.

"Eomer." Alethia said.

"She's gonna need you." Gandalf said, standing, but Alethia stopped him.

"The enemy plans to burn Minas Tirith to the ground. Courtyard with a dead tree in the middle and it was on fire." Alethia said.

"Same thing Pippin saw." Theoden said. Alethia clung to my shirt as I smoothed her head, whispering calm words to her.

"She'll be fine. I put a spell on her to stop her father from coming to her. Get some sleep both of you." Gandalf said. Theoden and Gandalf left. Alethia calmed in my arms.

"You scared me, my love." I said, kissing her forehead.

"I didn't try. I tried waking up when you called for me, but father was stopping me." Alethia said.

"Get some sleep. Your safe now." I said, kissing her gently. She fell asleep in my arms and I laid down with her on top of me. I wasn't gonna let her go.

The next day Alethia's POV. I had bags under my eyes and still had the bruises and cuts from the dream as I stood with Eomer as Gandalf talked to us, the Fellowship, and Theoden.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin along with Alethia got a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Ninas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said. I felt Eomer wrap his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked.

"I will go." Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf said.

"They must be warned.

"They will be." Gandalf said, going over to Aragorn and whispered to him. I felt Eomer stroking my check gently.

"You need sleep, love." Eomer whispered.

"I'm fine." I said, kissing him gently. He returned it.

"Understand this." Gandalf said. Eomer and I pull apart and look at Gandalf. "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." Gandalf said, his eyes landing on Pippin. "Alethia. Come with. I need to talk to you." I follow Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin to the stables. "Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry, hurry! Alethia." Gandalf steps into the stables and I follow as Merry and Pippin talk. "Your father threatened Eomer didn't he."

"He did. He'll kill him if he helps me. And he'll leave my body for Eomer to find." I said.

"You need to kill your father. You should bring backup and I think you know who I am talking about." Gandalf said.

"I will." I said. Merry and Pippin joined and I went to stand with Belle, rubbing her nose as Gandalf got ready to leave.

"Merry." Pippin said. I looked.

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste!" Gandalf said.

"Merry!" Pippin yelled. Shadowfax took off and out of the barn. Merry goes running out and I hurried after him as he climbed the stairs. I pass a guard.

"Merry!" I call. I came up to him as he stood watching as Gandalf was leaving. I put a hand on Merry's shoulder as I watched.

"He's always followed me, everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him in the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone. Just like Frodo and Sam." Merry said. I smiled.

"You'll see them again. I'm sure of it." I said. Merry nodded and I heard Eomer calling for me. We were going riding for a while and get away from the council. I patted Merry's shoulder and head down the steps to join Eomer to go riding.

AN: Next chapter will be a scene of Eomer and Alethia. Sorry for the wait. I'll update soon.


	15. More Time Together

Chapter 14  
More Time Together

Eomer and I rode out into the lands of Rohan. We let our horses walk. I stayed silent through the ride.

"Your quiet today. What's on your mind?" Eomer asked, taking my hand, making me jump. He pulled his hand back at that.

"I'm sorry. Just last night and what my father said to me is still on my mind." I said.

"Don't let it affect you." Eomer said.

"No. He threatened you, Eomer." I said. That silenced him. I looked away and rode ahead for a while. Eomer soon joined me.

"What do you mean threaten?" Eomer asked.

"He said that if you or anyone tries to help me that he will kill you in front of me." I said.

"Alethia." Eomer said.

"Don't Alethia me. I love you, Eomer and I can't watch you die. I saw my mother kill herself, because father drove her mad. I wouldn't live if father killed you. Please. I need you to stay as far away from me and not come running to my rescue when I fight my father. Please Eomer." I said, tears in my eyes. Eomer pulled his horse to a stop and jumped off. I stopped Belle and he pulled me off her and into my arms.

"I won't, but you need to come back to me alive." Eomer said.

"I'll try. I can't promise I won't come out injured." I said.

"I don't want to find you dead." Eomer said. I smiled weakly.

"I hope it won't end up that way." I said. Eomer got down on his knee. I gasp.

"Alethia. I wanted to do this more later on, but with this war coming and we don't know what will happen. Will you marry me?" Eomer asked. I burst into tears, happy tears.

"You would marry me even though I'm the daughter of the witch king and your people know about me and who I am." I said.

"Alethia. We've been through this. I love you for who you are and not for who your parents are. I want you at my side and be my queen when I become king. Theoden wants me to take his spot if and when he dies. What's your answer?" Eomer asked. I nodded.

"Yes Eomer. I will marry you." I said. Eomer stood up and pulled me against him, kissing me. I returned the kiss as he slipped something cold on my finger. I pulled away and looked at it. It was silver with an emerald stone in the middle.

"It was my mother's." Eomer said.

"I love it." I said. We kissed and head back home. Eomer stood in front of Theoden with me at his side.

"She accepted my proposal to be my wife uncle. Do we have your blessing?" Eomer asked. Theoden smiled and came down.

"You have my blessing. Welcome to the family Alethia." Theoden said, hugging me. I returned the hug and saw Eomer smiling at us. Eowyn ran over and hugged me.

"You've always been a sister to me. I'm happy for both of you." Eowyn said. The Fellowship congratulated us.

That night. I slipped out of bed as Eomer slept as I wrapped a robe around me. I head down to the stables as Belle stamped her foot. I grab my brush and brushed her as Emerald.

"Wars coming, Belle. I feel it and we'll be joining it." I whisper, brushing her. I couldn't sleep with the feeling of it. Eomer was noticing, but I was going to get sleep soon. I needed all my energy if I was going to fight my father.

AN: I'm gonna skip to when the beacons are lit. Yes there is a wedding proposal. I thought I should. I'll update soon. :)


	16. Leaving and the Eve of Battle

Chapter 15  
Leaving and the Eve of Battle

Its been a week since Gandalf left with Pippin and Eomer proposed to me. I stood with Eomer and the council as we talked and got battle plans ready. I stood in a white dress with Emerald laying next to me. Eomer was talking with Legolas when the doors burst open and Aragorn came running in.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith." Aragorn said. I turned around eyes wide. "The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn comes to a stop in front of Theoden. Eowyn runs over and stands next to Eomer and me. Theoden has a silent thought.

"And Rohan will answer." Theoden said. I sigh in relief. "Muster the Rohirrim!" Eomer nods and puts a hand on Eowyn's shoulder, leaving to go do so. I ran into Eomer's and my room and grabs my bag that had my fighting stuff. I grabbed my weapons. I hurried to the stables and pull Belle out as the bell rings to summon the riders. I strapped my sword on and quiver and bow on my shoulders. Emerald jumped around in excitement. I close my eyes and sigh. My fate laid at the gates of Minas Tirith. Either I was going to come back alive or I was going to die. I pulled myself up onto Belle and rode to where Eomer was.

"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all! To lord and land!" Eomer said and we rode off towards where all the soldiers. Emerald kept up with us as I rode alongside Eowyn and Eomer.

We rode for a few hours and came to the camp where we were to meet the army.

"Make way for the king. Make way! The king is here. My lord. Hail to you, sire." Soldiers yell.

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden asked.

"I bring five hundred Men from the Westfold, my lord." Grimbold said.

"We have three hundred from the Fenmarch, Theoden King." A soldier said.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked.

"None have come, my lord." A soldier says. We come up to a cliff and I get off Belle. I take off the saddle and set it down.

"Six thousand." Eomer said, coming over. I turn.

"That's not enough." I said.

"I know. More will come." Eomer said, pulling me to his side as we walked. Our tent got set up. I heard horses whinning. I hurried towards Belle and saw her getting anxious.

"Calm down, Belle." I said in elvish. She calms, but is still nerves. I rubbed her gently. I saw the entrance to the mountain and knew the stories. "You'll be fine girl." I head back to the tent.

"My lady." A voice said. I turn to see Merry.

"Yes, Merry?" I ask.

"Will you help me get ready for battle?" Merry asked.

"Of course. Come." I said, leading him towards the tent where everything he needed. I got him ready.

"There. A true esquire of Rohan." I said.

"I'm ready." Merry said. He draws his blade and I back away from getting cut by him. I chuckle. "Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp." I take the blade.

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." I said, leading Merry out of the tent. Eomer and Gamling are sitting by a campfire near the tent. I chuckle as Merry swings his sword. "To the smithy. Go!" I push him that way. Eomer looks at me and back at the fire.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer said.

"You should not doubt him." I said.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." Eomer said. Gamling snickers.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you and I. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" I ask, watching Merry. Eomer stands up to face me.

"You know little of war as the Hobbit. When the fear takes him and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do. War in the province of Men, Alethia. Women shouldn't belong there to and neither should you." Eomer said. I slapped him. Gamling sat in shock. Eomer looked at me in shock.

"I got a damn good reason why I'm going and I do hope I die now. Your sleeping somewhere else. I don't want to see your face." I said. I turned on my heal and ran away. Eowyn found me by the cliff.

"Gamling told me. Alethia. He didn't mean it." Eowyn said.

"He did. He doesn't want to lose me. I couldn't promise him I would come back alive." I said.

"I know." Eowyn said.

"I need a favor." I said, as Eowyn turned to leave.

"What is it?" Eowyn asked.

"I need your help. I need you to come to the battle. If I go down in the battle, I need you to take down my father in my place." I said. Eowyn smiled.

"You got my help and I'll have Merry ride with me." Eowyn said. I smiled.

That night. Eomer never came back to our tent. Emerald laid with her head in my lap.

"I need you to stay with Eomer for me." I said, rubbing Emerald's ears. She gave me the look. "I don't want to lose you, Emerald. Please." She nodded and fell asleep. I twisted the ring that Eomer gave me and touched the necklace. I'll die or live to kill off my father and in the end, the Witch King will die if it's by my hand or Eowyn's.

AN: There's the first chapter. Yep. They got into a fight before the battle. He's gonna regret it later. That's all I'm saying.


	17. On the Way to Gondor

Chapter 16  
On the Way to Gondor

I came out in a dark red tunic top with my halter top corsett on over it with my black leggings and favorite boots that came up to my knees. My long black hair was in a braid down my back. I pulled Belle over to her saddle and saddled her up. Emerald disappeared to find Eomer.

"How do I look?" A voice said. I turned around and hardly recognized Eowyn in her men clothes.

"I hardly recognize you." I said, smiling.

"That's suppose to be the reason." Eowyn said, getting her horse ready. I belted my sword belt and made sure my quiver of arrows was ready and full. I pulled myself onto Belle as men grabbed their horses. Eowyn got on hers and we head out after the King and Eomer. Eowyn and I picked up some speed as we saw Merry standing there and Eowyn grabbed him and pulled him onto her horse.

"Ride with me." Eowyn said.

"My lady." Merry said. Everyone was running their horses.

"Form up! Move out! Form up! Move out!" Eomer yelled. I looked towards him, but he didn't look my way.

"Ride! Ride now to Gondor!" Theoden yelled. Riders joined us as we head out towards Gondor. We rode for hours till it got to sunrise and we stopped as we wanted to wait for scouts. I sat on a rock, drinking my water. I saw that Eomer had gone with them as he came back with the Riders. I looked away and listened to what they had to say.

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level's in flames. Everywhere legions of the enemy advance." Eomer said, looking at me, but I ignore him.

"Time is against us. Make ready!" Theoden said. I heard Eowyn and Merry talking for a bit.

"Prepare to move out." Eomer called.

"Make haste. We ride through the night." Theoden said. I stood up and went to get Belle. We rode through the night till we came to the hills of Gondor. Horn blew as we came to the crest of the hill and I gasped as Eowyn and I rode in front of the line at the sight that laid before us.

AN: Next is the battle for Gondor. Hope you enjoyed. Yeah I know its short.


	18. The Battle for Gondor Begins

Chapter 17  
The Battle for Gondor Begins

We came to a stop and my eyes look at Gondor. The lower level was in flames and the enemy surrounded the city.

"Oh Valar." I said.

"Courage, Merry. Courage for our friends." Eowyn said. I cry out in pain as my tattoo suddenly flares up meaning my father was close.

"My lady." Merry said.

"My father is close. My tattoo burns if we are close." I said.

"Eomer, take your eored down the left flank." Theoden said.

"Flank ready." Eomer said. I watched him go with Emerald close to him.

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold take your company right after you pass the fall. Forth and fear no darkness." Theoden said as the rider rides off and then Theoden rides in front of us. "Arise, Arise, Riders of Theoden." I saw Eowyn look away as he rides in front of us. I shook my head. "Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises." I lowered my spear with all the rest of the riders.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." Eowyn said.

"We both will." I said. Theoden rides in front of the horses, banging his sword against the spears.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin, and the word's ending! Death!" Theodin said. I closed my eyes and let out the breath I was holding. Yells of death came from everyone and Eowyn, Merry, and I joined the yelling.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden shouted. Horns were sounded and we charged our horses forward. I saw orcs getting bows ready to fire and arrows were flying. Riders were falling, but none of us hit us.

"CHARGE!" Theoden yelled. Arrows kept coming and riders fell. I yell as we hit the orc lines and ran some over. I threw my spear and it pieced one of the orcs that was close and I pulled out my sword and started slashing at the orcs as Belle ran. Eowyn and I came to a stop and let the orcs start coming. I slashed as hard and fast. Father's voice kept coming in my head, but I blocked it out. Merry was doing excellent with stabbing the orcs. I felt my leg get grabbed.

"Your a dead woman, Alethia." The orc said. I stab him right through the chest.

"Not my time to die yet." I said, pulling my sword out of the chest and it fell. I saw orcs fleeing towards Mordor.

"Drive them to the river." Eomer yelled.

"Make safe the city!" Theoden yelled. We cheered, but I heard noise. I turn my head and gasp. I've read of them, but never thought I would see them. Mumakil. Eowyn and I looked at each other and knew we were in huge trouble.

AN: And I leave you there. Two more chapters before Alethia faces her father. I'll update soon.


	19. Mumakil Battle

Chapter 18  
Mumakil Battle

Eowyn and I looked at each other with fear in our eyes.

"Re-form the line! Reform the line!" Theoden yells. We quickly get in place. "Sound the charge! Take them head- on!" The horns are blown. "Charge." I yell as we charge towards the Mumakil. The mumakil swing their tusks. I was under the mumakil fast. I slashed two of the legs and it was brought down. I saw men shooting arrows. I shot a few arrows at the men. I kept Belle running.

"Your weak. Just like your mother." Father said in my head.

"Get out of my head." I said.

"Stubburn girl. I should have killed you when I got the chance." Father said.

"I'm not weak. And I'll prove it. BELLE." I yell, turning her towards the mumakil head on. I jump off her and onto the tusk. I climbed up it, missing a trunk hitting me. I jumped and grabbed a rope. I swing up and land on the back and men came running. I stab and kill men. I grabbed one by the face and used my fire powers and burned his face. I jumped back down grabbing the belt of the saddle. I pulled my dagger out and slash the leather. I walked up the mumakil and let the saddle drop to the ground. I ran towards the head with my bow out and three arrows notched to it. I aimed at the head and shot the arrows into its head. It roared and fell. I jumped and landed on Belle. Father was silent after that. I smirked.

"Nice." Eowyn said.

"To many years of training." I said. We head towards a mumakil.

"Aim for the heads!" Eomer called, shooting arrows at the thing. The Mumakil rises on its hind legs.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Theoden yelled. Eowyn throws a spear right into the leg and it falls down. Eowyn and Merry disappear.

"EOWYN. MERRY!" I yell. Something jumps and knocks me off. I hit the ground and roll. I turn and see a warg. It turns from me and attacks Belle.

"NO!" I scream, tears in my eyes as the warg rips through Belle and her cries reach my ears. They were gone in a few seconds.

"I said I will kill everyone you love including your animals." Father's voice came. I scream and ran at the warg. It bit into me and I cried out in pain. I stab it through the head and it let go. I ran to Belle and took her head in my arms.

"I'm sorry. Belle. I'm sorry." I said, hugging her close.

Eomer's POV. I had heard Alethia's screams and saw her kill a warg. She sat on the ground with Belle's head in her arms. I wished I could comfort her, but she begged me to stay away from her. She got up with fire in her eyes and she went on the attack with wargs.

"Eomer. We need your help." Gamling said.

"Let's go." I said, taking one last look at Alethia. I saw her eyes meet mine and she looked away as I rode off.

Alethia's POV. I didn't realize how close I was to Theoden. The battle was raging and men were dying left and right.

"To me. To me!" Theoden yelled. A screach came and I spun around in time to see the Nazgual grab Theoden. Eowyn and I looked on in heart-break as it tosses Theoden and the horse. Theoden was under the horse. Father came to get me by using Theoden as bait. I ran towards them.

AN: And Alethia VRS her father is about to begin. I'll update soon.


	20. Alethia VRS the Witch King

Chapter 19  
Alethia VRS the Witch King

"Feast on his flesh." Father said. I jump in between my father and Theoden. I could feel blood seeping through my tunic from the warg bite.

"Father. You will not touch him." I said, holding my sword in front of me.

"Why would you protect this mortal. Your my daughter. You should be evil or using your power for evil.

"Because he has been more of a father to me then you have ever been. What you and your men did to me made me who I am today. I chose to be good and because of it and meeting him. I have a future now." I said. The nazgul was getting impatient.

"You should remember my daughter that you should not come between a Nazgul and his prey." Father said. The Nazgul grabs me in its mouth. I scream in pain as its bite digs deeper into my skin. I brought my sword down on its neck, until I sliced off its head. I stumble back as it lets me go. I used my powers to bring me a shield as father fell off the body of the Nazgul. I held the shield in front of me.

Father stood up with a mace with spikes in it. My eyes widen. He swings the mace, screeching as he did so. I bent backwards with my flexibility. He swung again and I jumped back. He swung again and the only thing I could react to is holding up my shield. It hit the shield and the shield shattered. Some of the wood went into my chest and I fell back in pain laying on Theoden's horse, clutching my chest.

"ALETHIA!" I heard Theoden and Eowyn shout. I lift my hand to find blood on it. Father came up to me and grabbed me by the neck. I choked slightly.

"Your weak just like your mother. That's why I killed her." Father said.

"Father. You didn't." I whisper, weakly.

"I took over her mind and had you watch as she killed herself. You never knew until now. Now I'll be the one that kills you. Die." Father said as he tightened his grip on my neck. I felt tears in my eyes as I couldn't breath. I heard a cry and the Witch King dropped me as a sword hit him. Eowyn came up to me and helped me to my feet.

"Together." Eowyn whispered. I nod.

"You fool. No man can kill me." The Witch King said.

"Father. You're the fool. I never come without a backup plan." I said as Eowyn pulled off her helmet.

"I'm no man." Eowyn said. Eowyn and I let out a yell and both of us put our swords right where his face would. Our swords went flying out of our hands and to the ground. Father started shaking and he crumpled to the ground. The pain in my chest came and everything went black.

AN: There you go. Next one will be the aftermath of the battle. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for all the reviews. It keeps me going with writing.


	21. Aftermath

Chapter 20  
Aftermath

I woke up to silence almost. I heard Eowyn and Theoden talking. I crawl over.

"You already did. Eowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers in whose mighty company I shall not feel ashamed. Alethia. Where is Alethia?" Theoden said, weakly. Eowyn saw me nearing.

"She's here. She's here." Eowyn said.

"I'm here, Theoden." I said, laying on my arms.

"You fought wonderful. I am proud to have you as a daughter I never got to have. You will make a wonderful queen. Make sure Eomer leads the people well." Theoden said.

"I will, father." I said.

"Eowyn. Alethia." Theoden said with his final breath. Eowyn burst into tears and I cried silently. My body suddenly seizes up as wounds from a few months started to reopen.

"ALETHIA!" Eowyn said as I fell on my back.

"When the curse is broken. Wounds that you got from the past few months will reopen and either you will survive the wounds or die from them. The curse is broken." A woman's voice said.

"No. I can't lose you as a sister. Eomer needs you." Eowyn said, knealing next to me. I was gasping.

"I can't hold on. Eomer!" I whisper. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I let the darkness claim me to Eowyn yelling my name.

Eomer's POV. I walked among the dead with Emerald close. Orc blood coated her fur. She had her tongue out.

"My lord. The wolf." A man said. I turn to find Emerald collapsed to the ground, whimpering.

"If Emerald falls and she's not hurt, it means either I'm close to death or dead." Alethia's voice rang through my head. I panicked.

"Get her somewhere safe. ALETHIA!" I yell.

"EOMER! Over here." A familiar voice called. Eowyn stood there waving, tears in her eyes. I dropped everything and ran. I let out a yell seeing Alethia laying on the ground, covered in blood, laying next to the dead body of Theoden. I dropped to my knees and I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me.

"No. No." I said, holding her close. Her breathing was slow and not normal.

"She asked me to come if she went down so I could kill her father. We both did and all of a sudden she was bleeding and seizing up." Eowyn said. I lift her up bridal style. I saw Aragorn and Gandalf watching us. I saw Gandalf nod and I head towards Minas Tirith and to the House of Healing. The healers had to pry Alethia from my arms and get her to a bed.

"Her wounds are bad. Its amazing she's still alive." One of the healers said. She laid, barely breathing as Eowyn and I sat on either side of her. A healer comes in leading Aragorn. He hurries over to help. He puts a washcloth into water and touches her head gently, muttering words. Her breathing becomes normal and her silver eyes open and she looks at Aragorn, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"She deserves to be happy and alive and you need her, my friend. She's in good hands." Aragorn said.

"Eomer." Alethia whispered. I turned and saw she was asleep. I sat beside her and held her hand.

Eowyn's POV. I smiled at my brother and future sister. Eomer was so worried and now that we knew she was going to live, him and Alethia can now have their future that they have dreamed about. I walked to the window and looked out. I saw a man with blonde hair standing there looking up at me with a small smile on his face. He was handsome and decided to talk to him soon.

AN: I couldn't wait to do this chapter. Have been for a while. I hope you enjoyed. She's alive. I had no plans on killing her. There is a shocker coming up in the next chapter and something else, but you will have to wait. :)


	22. Mother? And Waking Up

Chapter 21  
Mother? And Waking Up

I found myself in a familiar parlor and knew it was my mother's before my father fell under the power of the ring and before she killed herself.

"Mother?" I ask. Sapphira, my mother, stood in front of me. I saw her smile which was the same smile I had. She held out her arms and I ran into them. We hugged.

"You saved middle earth my daughter and I couldn't be more proud of you." Sapphira said, leading us over to a chair and we sit down.

"But am I dead?" I ask.

"No. You and your baby that you carry survived." Sapphira said.

"Baby?" I ask.

"Your pregnant, my daughter. The baby saved your life and itself. Though Aragorn helped you heal more. The man who you chose to spend your life with is a good man and you will make one fine of queen like I raised you to be." Sapphira said. I rested a hand on my stomach. Pregnant? I didn't think I would be for a few more years. I saw my mother smile.

"Will this one or any other..." I began but she took my hand.

"None will turn out like your father did and only one will earn your powers and it will be the one you carry." Sapphira said. I looked at her and smiled which she happily returned.

"I love you mom." I said, hugging her.

"I love you too. Make sure Eomer takes care of you, or I'll come to haunt him for eternity. You need to go. Your body is waking up and there is another battle coming that I know you will want to help. I'll always be with you in here." Sapphira said, resting her hand on my heart. The dream faded and my eyes opened. I blinked at the brightness of the room. I turned my head. I saw Eomer standing by the window, looking out. Emerald laid on the bed with her head on my legs.

"Eomer." I said, weakly. Eomer turned and hurried over. He took me in his arms and I held onto him like my life depended on it.

"I thought I lost you." Eomer said.

"I can't die that easily." I said, touching his face. Eomer grinned and leaned down. We kiss before Eowyn's squeal reached our ears. We pulled apart and Eowyn threw herself at me. "Eowyn. Careful." I said, hugging her back with a laugh.

"Don't scare us like that again." Eowyn said.

"I'll try not to." I said. Eomer and Eowyn gathered me into a hug and I knew I was where I belonged now.

AN: Surprise. Surprise. I don't think you were expecting that. I'm full of surprises with more to come. I'll update soon. Happy Memorial Day.


	23. A Plan in Place and Leaving

Chapter 22  
A Plan in Place and Leaving

Eomer and I walked into the throne room after I was allowed by the healers to go out. The Fellowship was waiting there.

"How are you lass?" Gimli asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Just a little tired, but well to help fight if needed." I said. The Fellowship nodded. I stood next to Eomer as we waited for Gandalf to speak as Gimli sits in the stewards chair.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn said, as he looked at the statues.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf said.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asked as he smoked his pipe.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." Gandalf said.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn said. I looked at Aragorn.

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn said. Gimli coughs on his smoke.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer said.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn said.

"A diversion." I said with a smile on my face.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked. Eomer and I looked at each other as Gandalf and Aragorn whisper.

"Rohan will stand with you." Eomer said.

"And you got the Witch King's Daughter that will fight alongside you." I said. Aragorn smiled.

"We leave tomorrow. Go get rest." Aragorn said, nodding at me. Eomer led me out of the throne room.

That night. Eomer and I lay tangled together in the sheets with our clothes on the floor. He ran a hand down my back.

"I really don't want you to fight. Your still recovering." Eomer said.

"I'm not leaving you and I want to fight." I said. Eomer sighed and rested his chin on top of my head. I knew I had won. I fell asleep in his arms.

The next day. I got in a deep green tunic that hung off my shoulders with a vest over it instead of my corset with my black legging and favorite boots. I was given a horse to use. I missed Belle.

"We'll get you another horse someday." Eomer said as I got on. He put Merry on behind me. We rode out of Minas Tirith, heading for the Black Gates of Mordor. Eomer and I rode with Gandalf, Legolas with Gimli, Gandalf, who had Pippin with him, and Aragorn, who was leading the army of Gondor and Rohan towards Mordor. This battle will decide the fate of Middle Earth

AN: There's that chapter. I promise. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get to it.


	24. At the Black Gates

Chapter 23  
At the Black Gate

We all stood or sat on our horses in front of the Black Gate of Mordor. Emerald sat waiting patiently next to my horse.

"Where are they?" PIppin asked.

"Wait here, Emerald." I said. I rode with Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas, and Gandalf towards the gates. We came to a stop up close to them. I was next to Eomer as we waited.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him." Aragorn called. Nothing came at first. My eyes scan the top but nothing came. Then the Black Gate begins to open and a dark rider on a dark, armored covered horse approaches us.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." The Mouth of Sauron said, giving us a toothy grin. I raise my eyebrow at the guy.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf said. The Mouth of Sauron growls at Gandalf. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, but Eomer stops me with a hand on my arm. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." The Mouth of Sauron sneers at us.

"Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The Mouth of Sauron said. He pulls out a mithril coat.

"Frodo." Pippin said, earning a laugh from the mouth of Sauron. He throws the mithril at Gandalf who catches it. "Frodo!"

"Silence." Gandalf said.

"No!" Merry said. I looked back at him over my shoulder and I saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes.

"Silence." Gandalf said.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." The Mouth of Sauron said, as Gandalf hands the Mithril over to Pippin who holds it. I watched as Aragorn approaches the guy. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." Aragorn pulls out his sword and cuts off the Mouth of Sauron's head off.

"He read my mind." I said, with a smile.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said as Aragorn turns to face Gandalf.

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn said.

"I don't either." I said. The gates were opening more and orc armies were marching out towards us.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn said. I turn my horse around and kicked the sides as we rode fast towards the army. I saw scared looks on their faces. "Hold your ground. Hold your ground." Legolas, Eomer, Gandalf, and I turned our horses to face the advancing orcs as Aragorn speaks to the men riding back and forth in front of them. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shield when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth." Eomer and I look at each other at those words. We both had something worth fighting for. Love and a future together. "I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Men pull out their swords as Aragorn rears up his horse and turns to face the advancing orcs.

"Let's do this." I said, pulling out my sword as well, ready to fight for everything I hold dear.

AN: And I leave you there. I got a surprise coming in the next chapter. Not saying what. My lips are sealed. I'll update soon.


	25. The Battle Begins and a Wedding?

Chapter 24  
The Battle Begins and a Wedding?

I stood at Eomer's side with my sword in my hand as orcs surround us from all around.

"Never thought I'd died fighting side by side with an Elf." Gimli said. I felt Eomer take my hand. I looked at him.

"Don't leave my side." Eomer said.

"I won't. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Eomer said. We waited for the first move. I watched as Aragorn stepped forward-looking in the direction of the eye.

"Alethia." Sauron's voice in my head came. I closed my eyes and blocked it out. I opened my eyes to see Aragorn facing us. He almost had tears in his eyes.

"For Frodo." Aragorn said, then he turned and started running. Merry and Pippin were right behind him. Eomer and I look at each other and smile. We took off running towards the Orcs. Emerald ahead of us and running with Aragorn. Yells ran through the men as we neared the orcs. I spun my sword in my hand as we collide with the orcs and cut down the nearest orc.

We were all fighting and orcs were falling left and right. I fought back to back with Eomer. Eomer and I separate, but don't separate for long. I met Eomer's eyes as he saves me from getting stabbed by an orc.

"Alethia. Marry me right here, right now." Eomer said. We both met an orcs sword at the same time. I looked at Eomer.

"I don't think now is the best time." I said. I swung the sword around and cut the orcs head off with one swipe. Eomer grabbed me and pulled me close.

"Maybe today will be our only day. I made up my mind. What's yours?" Eomer asked, touching my face.

"Gandalf!" I yell. Eomer raises an eyebrow. I turned towards Gandalf, who was in the middle of fighting. "Will you marry us?" I ask.

"I'm busy at the moment." Gandalf called. I slashed at an orc that came at me.

"Gandalf. Now." Eomer called.

"Fine. We gather here today to unite this couple. Say your vows." Gandalf called as he beheaded an orc. I held Eomer's hand as we fought orcs, not letting go of our hands.

"Alethia. Do you take me as your husband from sickness and in health till death do us part?" Eomer asked, slashing at an orcs neck and it fell. He pulled me against him.

"I do." I said. I held his hand as I met a orcs sword blow to blow as I spoke, "Eomer, do yo take me as your wife from sickness and in health till death do us part?" I ask as we had to separate for me to dive out a sword attack. I grab the orc by the face and burn him to death with my fire powers. I came face to face with Eomer.

"I Do." Eomer said.

"GANDALF!" I yell.

"I now pronounce you..." Gandalf began as Eomer dipped me to kiss me, but an orc screech came and Eomer let me go and we killed it together. We separate to fight more orcs as they kept coming. "Husband and wife. You may..." Gandalf had to defend himself. I grab an orc around the head and snap its neck, killing it. "You may..." I turn and met a sword to see it was Eomer on the other end. Our eyes met. "Oh just kiss already." Eomer and I grab each other and pulled each other into a kiss. Everything seemed to fade into silence and men guarded us so we had some alone time. I didn't see Gandalf's smile as Eomer and I kiss. I didn't hear the screaching of the Nazgul or the cries of the eagles.

"Eagles. The Eagles are coming!" Pippin yelled. Eomer and I pulled apart and look up at the sky. I smile as I watched the eagles attack the Nazul.

"Perfect." I whisper.

"Just like you. Let's get this battle won." Eomer said, kissing me before we separate to fight.

AN: Yes a Pirates of the Caribbean style wedding. I love that part of the movie. I might got the vows wrong, but oh well. I'll update soon.


	26. The End of the Battle

Chapter 25  
The End of the Battle

I fought with Gimli close by. I somehow had gotten separated from Eomer. My quiver of arrows was empty and I had to fight with my sword. I heard screeches and turn to see the eye turned away from the battle and facing Mount Doom and the Nazgul turn heading towards the volcano. My eyes widen. The Ring was now known to Sauron.

"That isn't good." I said.

"No, lass. It's not." Gimli said. A roar comes and I saw a troll heading for Aragorn. I ran, but get blocked by an orc. I swore and stabbed the orc right through the chest.

"Come on." I said, trying to get to Aragorn and saw that Legolas was trying to do the same thing. I saw Aragorn pinned under the trolls foot and the troll raise the club to get the last strike when a cry of pain and horror. Everyone stops and looks towards Mordor. Even Sauron's troops did the same thing. The orcs and trolls started to run away as the Tower of Barad-dur falls. The eye disappears and there is a huge explosion. The black gate and the lands between collapse and crumble, taking Sauron's troops with it.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry yelled. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and fell into Eomer's arms. He kissed my forehead and held me close. The battle was over and we had won. Middle Earth was saved from Sauron's wrath. Another explosion comes and Eomer and I look to see Mount Doom erupt in a fiery explosion. I saw the Fellowship in shock and horror and knew that their friends were still there.

Back in Gondor.

"I'm heading on the Eagles to find Frodo and Sam. To see if they are alive. I suggest everyone get some rest." Gandalf said. Eomer took my arm gently and led me towards the room that we would be staying in.

"Get some rest. I got things to do quick." Eomer said when we entered. I grabbed his arm gently.

"Eomer. There's something I need to tell you. I should have told you before the last battle, but I didn't." I said.

"What is it?" Eomer asked.

"I'm pregnant. I didn't find out until after I was injured after fighting my father." I said. Eomer stood there in shock and I feared he didn't want me or our child, but a huge grin spread his face and he scoops me up and spins me around. I squeal and laugh.

"Truly?" Eomer asked, taking my face in his hands.

"Yes. The healer confirmed it. My mother was the one that told me first when I had a vision of her." I said. Eomer captured my lips with his and we kissed.

"You should have told me you were pregnant. Then you wouldn't have fought with us." Eomer said.

"Then we wouldn't have a wedding to remember in that battle." I said, with a grin.

"Your right, love. Get some sleep. You look like your going to fall asleep on your feet. I'll join you soon." Eomer said, leaving the room, smiling as I laid on the bed, not bothering to take off my clothes. As soon as my head hit the pillow. I was asleep.

AN: I know the battle is short. Sorry. Next chapter will be the Crowning of Aragorn. I'll update soon. :)


	27. Aragorn's Coordination

Chapter 26  
Aragorn's Coordination

I sat in front of the mirror in the room Eomer and I had. It was the day of Aragorn's Coordination as King of Gondor. I sat in Rohan colored Green dress that had long sleeves. My hair was in curls down my back. Emerald was laying on the floor near my feet with a wreath of flowers around her neck. I took a look at myself. I stood up as the door opened and Eomer stepped in.

"Ready to go? You look beautiful." Eomer said, taking me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Just for you, love." I said. Eomer smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Emerald came over and Eomer scratched her behind her ears. I took his arm and we head out to the courtyard near the tree of the Kings. Eowyn stood with Faramir who would be joining us in Rohan on the other side as I stood with Eomer. Emerald laid on the ground next to me. Gandalf stood in front of Aragorn who was kneeling on the steps. Gimli stood nearby. I watched as Gandalf raised the crown and set it on top of Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the king." Gandalf said. Aragorn stands and turns to face the crowds. Aragorn raises his hands.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said. Eomer and I join the cheers and clapping. I look at Eomer and saw that he was watching me. We share a smile. Aragorn begins singing. Aragorn walks down the aisle. People bowed/curtsyied as he walks by. Eomer gives a slight bow as I curtsy. Aragorn gives us a nod. I saw a group of Elves and knew Arwen, an old friend, would be presented to Aragorn. I took Eomer's hand.

"Ready for a good future?" Eomer asked.

"I hope so." I said. I heard cheers and see Aragorn and Arwen share a kiss and then an embrace. Eomer let's go of my hand and wraps an arm around me, pulling me close to his side.

"My friends. You bow to no one." Aragorn was heard saying to the four hobbits. Eomer and I joined everyone in bowing to the Hobbits who saved Middle Earth from destruction. We went to the great hall for a party.

"We have to tell your sister eventually." I whisper as we ate.

"Go tell her now." Eomer said. I got up and head towards Eowyn.

"So Eowyn. What would you think of being an aunt?" I ask with a smile.

"Are you?" Eowyn asked with wide eyes.

"I am." I said. Eowyn squealed and hugged me.

"Your going to have one spoiled one. How long?" Eowyn asked.

"Before the battle of Gondor." I said. Eowyn and I stood talking and I got to know Faramir. We would be leaving for Rohan in a few days and Eomer would be crowned king and I would be queen. I never thought I would be queen, but the future is always changing.

AN: Yeah its short, but oh well. I'll update soon. :)


End file.
